the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Mexico (AT)
The Empire of Mexico (Spanish: Imperio de Mexico) is a country located in the south part of North America. It's capital is Mérida, and it's largest city is Mexico-Tenochia. History Mexico was once inhabited by the Olmecs, Mayans, and Aztecs. The Tenochtitlan was based on the City of Mexico, and it was built by Huitzilopochtli. Tenochtitlan is Nahuatl by "big city." Spanish explorers Hernan Cortés and Juan de Grijalva, and other explorers native of Cadiz, explored the coasts of Veracruz in 1519, and then traveled long enough to the Aztec empire, on which Nezahualcóyotl VI, the king of the Aztec Empire, made a rebellion against the Spanish. The Spanish empire went victorious, so it became a territory ever since. The territory was called New Spain, and it expanded on what is now Honduras, Cozumel, Guatemala, El Salvador, Izabal, Nicaragua, Gadia and modern New Spain, which honors it's name. In the Spanish colonial era, the colonialists exported African and Asian slaves, and it's number was hundreds of thousands. They discovered silver during 1552 and 1564 at the coasts of Tampico, while searching for natural reserves. It's importance of commerce led to the first printing shop, first university and first library ever to be concieved in the Americas. A revolt was held by Miguel Hidalgo in the city of Dolores, with a cry of independence that started the revolt. Other rebels, like Mariano Matamoros, Benito Juarez and Agustín de Iturbide participated in the war against the spanish, and in 1810, in the Congress of Orizaba, the Empire of Mexico was founded. A failed coup d'etat was held in 1853. The Revolution of Mexico was held in 1910, by the leadership of Francisco I. Madero and Venustiano, to terminate the empire. It's success led to the establishment of the First Republic, until some kids and scholars protested against the new Constitution in 1917. It lasted for 21 years, and this led to the death of Mexican saint José Sánchez del Rio, which was killed by the Republican government. It was then proclaimed as Hero of the Empire, and the Empire was restored in 1931, following the Royal Congress of Nueva Samara. Protests in 1953 were led by workers to form a socialist republic in Mexico, but it was a failed attempt. Many socialists died during the events of it, leading to the Imperial conflict, which lasted 24 years. A new constitution was held in 1983, following the end of the Second Empire, and the establishment of the second Republic. Catholics went into war against the republican multi-party government in 2006, and high critics grew rapidly like fire. This was to the legalization of drugs, guns and other modern artillery in the nation. The Third Empire was established in 2007, with it's first king being Ricardo I. On 2015, Moravio I came to power. Economy Mexico's economy is the 4th largest in the world, and 2nd largest in North America. It's GDP per capita was 1,030,238 dollars since 2017. Mexico has two national television stations, Sistema Mexicano de Radio y Televisión, and Mexivisa, both which are owned by the SITATYR. It also has plenty of radio stations, 40 of which are by their own. Mexico is rich in car trading, and it's national company is Zacua, founded in 1920 by Hernando Rojas de Gules. Subdivisions Mexico is divided into 25 provinces and one capital district. # Samalayuca (Buenaventura) # Ojeda (Ribadeo) # Monterrey (Gran Monterrey) # Chicoltec (Casas) # Rosales (El Tablón) # Durango (Victoria) # Guachi (Concepción del Oro) # Potosí (San Luis Potosí) # Madero (Tampico) # Veracruz (Xalapa de Veracruz) # Sinaloa (Resolución) # Nayarit (Gran Tepic) # Jalisco (Jocotepec) # Querétaro (Querétaro, largest city: Mexico-Tenochia) # Puebla (Puebla) # Michoacán (Morelia) # .Joaquín (Chipalcingo) # .Oaxaca (Juarez) # .Santo Tomás (Orisaba) # .Tabasco (Villa Colón) # .Palenque (Acaxic) # .Có Peten (Flores) # .Campeche (Costa de Cádiz) # .Nueva Roma (Calacmul) # .Yucatán (San Pedro Tecoh) # .Nizuc (Cancún) Symbols Mexico's flag, nicknamed the Standard of Guadalupe contains stripes of red, green and white, with an royal eagle with a Saguaro, on a rock standing on a sea in it. Mexico's anthem is Oda al Rey, and in some occasions, Veni Sancte Spiritus is chanted after.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project